in instructions on page 6. [x"| Check if Appendix (Five collated sets. No page numbering necessary for Appendix.) Appendix is Number of publications and manuscripts accepted or submitted for publication-(jaof to Included exceed 10) Other items (list): Appendix A - Letters of support Appendix B- HOPE Family Program protocol & copies of handouts to be distributed in thecomparison condition Appendix C- Selected measures Appendix D- Selected publications Appendix E- Human subjects research training certificates PHS 398(Rev. 05/01) (Form Page 3) Page [unreadable] CC Number pages consecutively at the bottom throughout the application. Do not use suffixes such as 3a, 3b.